A Ride under the Stars
by Lara Harker
Summary: Serie de drabbles acerca de Daenerys Targaryen y Khal Drogo


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Incursiono en el mundo de Canción de Fuego y Hielo con una serie de drabbles (algo largos cada uno) sobre la relación entre Daenerys y Khal Drogo. Espero que les gusten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos les presento A Ride under the Stars.**

 **I**

 **The Moon Goddess**

-Khal Drogo, hijo de Barbo-exclamó la anciana. Sus pechos arrugados se movieron bajo el chaleco de cuero pintado.-¿Qué dirige la montura del Khal de Khals a la Madre de las Montañas?

Se aproximó hacia ella, bajando de su Rojo. Desamarró de la silla varias bolsas de cáñamo llenas de semillas, sal y plata. Hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza ante la vieja bruja más anciana del Dosh Khaleen. La mujer estaba ante la puerta del palacio de las ancianas, una de las construcciones más grandes de todo Vaes Dothrak, hecha enteramente de madera robada de antiguos imperios. Detrás de ella, expectantes, estaban las demás mujeres del Dosh. La luna llena brillaba tanto que iluminaba en azul a los acompañantes de Khal Drogo, aún sobre sus caballos. Era una pequeña comitiva, quizá se habían desviado en el amparo de la noche. Si todo el inmenso Khalasar de Khal Drogo hubiera venido a Vaes Dothrak, lo sabrían, lo habrían sentido en el retumbar del suelo muchas horas antes de que llegaran, tan vasto era su número que los cascos de sus caballos hacían que la tierra misma temblara.

-He cabalgado por su consejo, anciana. –respondió con voz grave, adelantándose hacia ellas. La anciana lo observó hinchando el pecho. No era raro que un gran Khal viniera a hacerse leer la fortuna de las viejas del Dosh Khaleen, pero ¿consejo? Un Khal no tomaba consejos. Claro que éste era un Khal diferente, y Aqqa, la anciana, lo sabía. No quería hacerlo decir más ante sus jinetes de sangre o su comitiva. No lo tomarían a bien. Asintió con la cabeza y recibió de las manos del inmenso guerrero dothraki las bolsas con el tributo tradicional. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar. Khal Drogo entró solo al templo del Dosh Khaleen y las puertas se cerraron tras él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Necesito encontrar a una Khaleesi que perpetúe mi Khalasar.-le explicó, tras sentarse y recibir un cuenco de leche de yegua fermentada, que apuró con rapidez. Estaba sediento. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas. El Dosh Khaleen no era exactamente el lugar más adecuado para buscar una Khaleesi. El Khal se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.-No la busco aquí obviamente, ancianas. Vengo a preguntarles dónde puedo encontrar a una digna de mí. He establecido mi dominio sobre los grandes Khalasar, matado a mis enemigos, a los enemigos de mi padre, llené mi trenza de campanas de plata, jamás cortada. Pero necesito a una hembra fértil, joven, digna de mí, díganme, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

Las más jóvenes se rieron un poco. Las más viejas se miraron con cautela. Era una movida sabia por parte del Khal, perpetuar su línea de sangre en su momento de mayor gloria y estabilidad. Miraron a Rakhasa, la anciana entre ellas que entraba en trance con mayor facilidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ese, mayoritariamente, era su deber dentro del Dosh Khaleen. La profecía.

-Podemos ayudarte, Gran Khal, montando en el semental del sueño-despierto. Y trayendo los mensajes que el Gran Semental tenga a bien enviarte a través de nosotras. O simplemente podemos ayudarte a elegir candidatas que ya poseas.-contestó Aqqa, la líder del Dosh Khaleen.-Ese es el servicio que podemos prestar al Gran Khal.

-Háganlo. Ahora.-contestó Khal Drogo. Varias mujeres se apresuraron a salir del recinto para encontrar los implementos necesarios. Regresaron con tambores, más leche de yegua, unos manojos de hongos secos, mantas bordadas, bolsas de incienso, braseros y carbón. Sería una noche muy larga.

Pusieron al fuego la leche de yegua junto con los hongos sagrados y manojos de hierba, para ayudarse en el trance. Mientras tanto, iniciaron a batir los tambores y a cantar pidiendo la bendición del Gran Semental. Cuando estuvo a punto, las más ancianas bebieron la decocción, se envolvieron en las mantas y se pusieron a bailar y a cantar, emitiendo ululatos.

Rakhasa fue la primera en caer de rodillas, sus ojos, vueltos hacia dentro, mostraban sólo la blancura del globo ocular. Varias jóvenes se apresuraron a ayudarla a sentarse y los tambores hicieron silencio. El resto de mujeres empezaron a sisear, el sonido que hace el viento entre la hranna, la larga hierba del mar Dothraki. El sonido erizó a Khal Drogo hasta los vellos de la nuca.

-¡La veo! Hija de los hombres de leche, tiene los cabellos plateados, los ojos de amatista. Es la diosa-luna. Es también de una estirpe de jinetes, sus ancestros montaban sobre inmensos caballos alados que vomitaban fuego. Está sola. Errabunda. Está hecha de plata. Es muy hermosa. Es muy fértil. Te dará un hijo que arrasará con el mundo bajo sus cascos. Es aún muy joven. Espera, Khal Drogo, espera a un signo más adecuado. Hay una serpiente enrollada en su cuello. Espera a un signo más adecuado.

La anciana, completamente calma, escupió cada palabra como si estuviera escupiendo sangre. Las otras ancianas de inmediato lo supieron, aunque el rostro broncíneo e inexpresivo del hombre no denotara nada, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego que atemorizaba. Era lo que Khal Drogo quería oír. Y no esperaría ningún signo más adecuado. Se puso en pie. La buscaría ya mismo.

-Me voy, ancianas. Pagaré con más plata, sal y semillas-dijo, siempre lacónico, y abandonó el lugar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rakhasa extendió la mano, sus ojos aún vueltos hacia el interior de su cráneo. No había terminado de emitir su profecía.

-Si la tomas ahora, caerás de tu montura, Gran Khal.-murmuró, tan quedo que nadie la escuchó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allí estaba. Era tan pequeña y tan joven que tuvo que darle la razón a las viejas brujas del Dosh Khaleen. Pero había tardado un tiempo en dar con ella y en negociar con Ilyrio Mopatis el favor que le otorgaría en especie por la muchacha, a él y al hermano de la chica.

¿Qué clase de hombre vendía a su hermana por jinetes?, pensó. Era un tipo despreciable, una sabandija, menos que un hombre, ¿cómo no se atrevía a ganarse a sus propios jinetes de entre los hombres de leche probando su fuerza en el campo de batalla? Pero no se quejaba de su mezquindad, aunque no la aprobara en lo más mínimo. Gracias a ella podría tener a la Khaleesi digna de él que le llenaría de fama y renombre entre todos los Dothraki. Nada menos para él, Khal Drogo, que la última descendiente de una gran dinastía de jinetes de dragón. Era lo adecuado.

A primera vista sintió algo de desprecio. Se veía débil. Se veía frágil. Tenía a todas luces los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrojadas de pánico. Era una niña. Pero sintió aún más desprecio por el hombre que la acompañaba. Era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba. Por la descripción que había hecho Ilyrio de él, lo había pensado como un niño, no mucho mayor que la hermana a la que tan alegremente regalaría. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

El gordo pentosi se aproximó a él, llenándolo de cumplidos que escuchó vagamente. Tenía toda su atención puesta en la chica, a quien el largo y nervudo Targaryen había llevado a un rincón oscuro donde creía que nadie lo veía, hablando en impetuosos susurros a la muchacha, quien parecía rogar, atenazada por el pánico. Ilyrio lo llevó hacia ellos, y vió cómo la niña levantaba el mentón, se enjugaba las lágrimas, sacaba el pecho y sonreía. Era tenaz, la pequeña, aunque esa tenacidad venía del miedo.

La pequeña lo miró de arriba a abajo, evalúandolo. Ilyrio y el Targaryen hablaron durante un momento, y no se le escapó el destello de incredulidad y desprecio soterrado que la chiquilla le lanzó a su hermano mayor durante un momento especialmente apasionado de su discurso, del cual no entendió nada, y que Ilyrio se apresuró a traducir. El muchacho hablaba sobre recuperar su trono usando a sus jinetes. Lo entendió de inmediato.

La niña, a su corta edad, era lo suficientemente sabia como para saber que su hermano era un imbécil, aunque le temía. El porqué era algo que Khal Drogo no lograba entender. Asumió de inmediato que el muchacho Targaryen era violento con ella, lo cual por sí mismo no constituía ningún delito. Lo que le intrigaba era que semejante serpiente rastrera le infundiera miedo a la chiquilla. Se dijo a sí mismo que las mujeres, especialmente las jóvenes, eran seres delicados y asustadizos. Sin duda, el muchacho era la serpiente enrollada en su cuello que habían visto las viejas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella, durante su breve escarceo mental, lo había estado observando atentamente, sin dejar de sonreír. La miró bien. Vestía un harapo de seda fina que escasamente cubría sus formas. A través de la delicada tela podía ver sus delgadas piernas, sus pequeños y firmes pechos, su estrecha cintura, la cadera apenas desarrollándose. Observó los adornos de oro en sus muñecas delicadas y su esbelto cuello, la tiara dorada en su pelo de plata, que caía largo hasta debajo de su cadera, le impresionó la blancura sobrenatural de su piel y el vivo color violeta de sus ojos, era algo como no había visto nunca, la fineza de sus rasgos. La estructura delicada y algo afilada de sus huesos bajo la piel, como una fina película de cuero muy trabajado, y aún así casi podía percibir su suavidad, su delicadeza. Se le hizo agua la boca pensando en cómo se vería su piel oscura en contraste con su piel de leche. Cómo la haría vibrar debajo de él una vez la hiciera suya. Casi pudo ver sus dedos inmensos tomándola por el mentón, muy cerca a esa boquita de labios sonrosados.

Un ansia como no había conocido nunca se apoderó de él. Tenía que ser suya.

Manifestó su aprobación a Mopatis pensando que, si los rigores de la vida dothraki en la hierba no la mataban, sería la mujer más hermosa del mundo en cuanto creciera un poco más. Por el momento, era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, y la quería para él. Era la Diosa Luna apenas floreciendo. Y él sería a su lado, el Dios-Sol.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
